Tale of Ten Idiots
by Venessa112
Summary: Wacky tales about my ocs and friends ocs along with a few one piece characters.  Better known as my crack stories
1. intro

**Tale of Ten Idiots**

The people we are using are friends except for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.

This is from role-plays so we are putting down which each person is in the role-plays. This has nothing to do with the people at all and we do not own the characters of One Piece.

Most of this is original a few may be some what like something else just a few lines but this is only for fun, we would like reviews to help us but, if you don't like it me and Inni will continue writing it.

**Characters**

**Inni Binini** as Inni (captain)

**Venessa112 **as Venessa (co-captain, entertainer)

**DarkMalchior **as Draco (Dragon Dude)

**Sanji-san** as Sanji-san (first mate)

**Norcalsanjifan **as Luffy (I don't know), Zoro (swordsman and cleaner), Sanji (head cook), Soshi and Devin (shipwrights)

**Kantou **as Kantou (sandbag)

Random kooky adventures enjoy.


	2. Sandbag

**Sandbag**

In the middle of the ocean laid a hermit crab on a small piece of land that just fit it. It was sleeping peacefully till a wave came and knocked it over. No the story is not about the hermit crab, but, about the thing that caused the wave.

A ship that resembled the Black Pearl, dark and ghostly, sped by creating waves as it went. The ship would've been super scary if not for the sheep head, from the Going Merry, sticking out of the front.

By the sheep head stood captain Inni. She was a short, slender girl about 5" tall. She had long, curly, bright blue hair that waved in the breeze. Letting out a sigh she watched the ocean with her bright green eyes, half glazed from yawning of boredom.

"Crew!" She screamed loud enough for people even a mile away could hear. Eight people ran to the door stumbling over each other, they tried to escape out the door at the same time. They piled up till the eighth one ran into them as they all spilled out on the deck in front of Inni. They scrambled to their feet saluting to Inni.

She turned to face the eight men. "The waters men the waters." She said sternly as the men gave her a very confused look. "It's closer to the top of the boat!" The confused looks turned to panic. "We 'need' to loose some weight." She looked at them quietly as if she was thinking. "Throw the sandbag over board!" She demanded gesturing to a tall, muscular man. He had wild read hair and brown eyes. His name was Kentou and he was about 6"5' tall, towering a good one and a half feet over Inni.

The men, except Kantou who was shaking scared, saluted. "Yes Sir."

'Wack'

All men laid on the floor with large bumps formed on their heads. A faint 'mellorine' was heard. "Just do as I command!" She yelled as a dark cloud appeared over her, as the crew saw fangs and a snake's tongue with she talked.

They got up, as fast as they could, pushing others down in the process, until all were up but Luffy. Luffy jumped to his feet, and they saluted once again. They turned to the very frightened Kantou. They picked him up as he screamed.

Just then the door slammed open as the co-captain, Venessa, walked out. She was a slender girl with Nami's build. She had longer blond hair and hazel eyes. She had a tattoo on her right shoulder, a fully bloomed blue rose, a very decorative cross on her lower back, and a pirate skull and crossbones on her left chest. She was about sixteen.

"What's going on?" She asked obviously knowing the answer for she turned to look straight at Inni.

"If we don't throw him overboard we'll sink….plus, I'm bored." Inni stated loudly and confidently, till she got to the last part where she got quiet and her voice shook a little. She acted like a kid trying not to get in trouble.

"That's no reason to throw him overboard! You know yo…."

"Throw him overboard!" Inni yelled her eyes narrowing into a glare. "Captain's orders."

"Are you even listening to me?!" She yelled with anger as a vein popped out. She turned right before they threw him over. "Don't…..throw him overboard."

The crew turned to their co-captain.

"Yes, throw him overboard!" The captain yelled as the crew got ready with evil faces.

"Don't!" The crew stopped and looked at Venessa with somewhat of a pout on their faces.

"I'm the captain and I say 'yes' throw him overboard."

"I don't care! I make the decisions for you and I say 'no' don't throw him overboard."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

This pattern continued on 20 more times. By now the crew was confused. Still holding Kantou up in the air, their heads shot back and forth between their captain and co-captain. At the high speeds they were doing it the crew ended up getting whip lash.

The crew looked at each other and shrugged. They were tired of holding Kantou, so they just tossed him over the side. They watched him fall laughing hysterically as his girly screams filled the air, until they were drowned when he hit the water with a splash.

Venessa and Inni both turned only to see the whole crew, except Kentou, leaning over the railing with happy and excited expressions.

Inni gave a victory laugh with a peace sign as Venessa sweat dropped. She tried not to laugh along for she was supposed to be the smart one. She sighed pushing the crew away and grabbed the life saver ring. She tossed it at him. She then bent down to grab the rope but got nothing but air. She forgot the rope. 'Gonk'. She looked down at the panicking Kantou with a newly developed lump on his head, from being hit by the life saver.

She grabbed a rope and tossed one end over the edge. "Climb up." She shouted as he jumped on the rope wrapped himself around it, only to fall back in the water. She forgot to tie it down.

"Ummm…tie the rope to the life saver and toss it up to me." He did as she said and tossed it up.

"Venessa-chwaaaaan, Inni-swaaaaaaan, dinners ready." Sanji called from the kitchen as the sound of the guys running to the kitchen and the their shouts filled the air.

She turned to tell him, she'll be right there, only she got smacked in the side of the head by the life saver. She growled a little and put the ring over a near by pole.

"Climb up yourself!" She yelled and started for the kitchen holding the lump on her head.


	3. Breakdown

**Breakdown**

Three days after designing the flag, the Jolly 'Rogena' was up and waving in the wind. Inni and Venessa were wondering around the deck talking. Inni's hair was down while she was wearing a green tank top with mini cut off shorts and sneakers. Venessa had her hair down with a white button up shirt and a black mini skirt and black lace up sandals.

"Where are we heading?" Venessa asked curiously.

"Cheesy Island." Inni replied, the excitement growing in her voice.

"How much longer till we get there?" Surprised Inni actually knew where she was going.

Inni sat down on a relaxing chair watching the guys clean. Venessa sat on the chair next to her. "Ummmmm….." Inni started. "I don't know."

Venessa blinked, well maybe it wasn't that surprising, a lot of people couldn't give that answer. "Well, which direction are we going?"

"I don't know." Inni stated.

Venessa jumped in shock. "Then how do you know we're heading for Cheesy Island?"

"Cause I want to go there, and that's where we are going." She answered as serious as she could get.

"Crew!" Venessa screamed. Every guy shivered at the sound and dropped what they were doing. The sound of brooms and mops on the deck, glass shattering in the kitchen, and all kinds of noises around the ship could be heard. The men lined up, Zoro being last and tripped by Sanji, falling flat on his face. A smile of accomplishment came across Sanji's face.

Venessa gave them a weird look, and then looked at Inni who had fallen asleep. "Wake up!" She yelled as she tipped the chair over making Inni fall out. She got up holding her head.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at the crew. "I thought you were working." Her snake face returned as the men jumped, saluted, and tried to run back to their positions, but were stopped by Venessa holder her hand out,

"We are here to talk about a very important matter." Inni and the rest of the crew looked at her blankly. "I'll get right to the point. Does anyone know how to navigate?"

The crew looked at each other one by one as Inni looked up. "What's navigating?"

'Gonk'

"Oooook, anyone other then her."

"No." They all aid in unison.

"Well do we even have a map?"

"I do, I do." Inni yelled in excitement her hand in the air like a 'dumb' student who finally knew the right answer to a question. Venessa gave her a pleased smile. Inni returned the smile and starting digging in her pockets. She pulled it out with a big smile.

"Thank you." Venessa took it from her opening it up with a grin, only to find it was a fake kid's one from a restaurant. She sweat dropped and crumbled it up and throw it on the ground in rage. "What good is that?"

They all backed away in fright except Inni. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing just nothing." She sighed. "Except the fact that we are lost!" She screamed to the sky.

Sanji lit his cigarette, and then looked up, a heart appearing in his visible eyes. "It doesn't matter; I would die out here, of starvation, or anything else. Just as long as I'm with the pretty Inni-swan and beautiful Venessa-chwan." He bent down on one knee holding each of their hand.

"Perverted ero-cook." Zoro said with his arms crossed over his chest. "So you're telling me we have no direction, no map, and no skills even if we have a map or direction."

"Sad but yes, Inni never found a navigator; she didn't think we need one." She held her head with a sigh as Zoro mumbled something.

"Oh well." Inni laughed. Luffy laughed along with his captain.

"Ok just go straight till we see land. We'll find something eventually." Venessa said her voice calming a bit.

Everyone returned to their jobs but Sanji. He started cooking instead of cleaning. Venessa and Inni continued their chat. Zoro continued mopping. A mop in each hand and one in his mouth. He kept thinking about earlier. Seeing something was wrong Draco stopped his mopping and came over to talk to Zoro.

"What's on your mind buddy?"

"Just thinking of earlier. Maybe I should have a talk with Venessa." He looked over at the two girls as Venessa was righting something and Inni blabbed on. "She seems more fit to be captain I think."

"Maybe that's why she's co-captain." Draco said softly.

"Maybe." Zoro replied and started to work again after receiving a glare from Inni.

"And maybe that's why Inni's captain. You must like this ship anyways. If you didn't you wouldn't have stayed." Draco stated.

"Dinner." Sanji called holding Luffy back with his foot as everyone got to their places around the table.

"Let's eat!" Zoro yelled as Sanji handed out the plates. He moved his foot letting loose 'Hurricane Luffy.' Luffy gobbled up his food in 10 seconds flat. He then started too swiftly and quickly swipe food from the other guys' plates. He didn't dare steal from the girls, not from being afraid of Sanji's wrath, but Inni's.

After dinner there was a stuffed Luffy and seven hungry men. Luffy had a satisfied grin on his face as the other guys glared and pouted at him. Inni let out a yawn and Venessa got up and headed down the hallway.

"Venessa wait up." Zoro got up and went after her. Draco followed close behind.

_This is going to be interesting. _Draco thought watching Zoro's back as they walked

"Venessa can we talk?" Zoro asked her with a concerned looks.

"Sure." She answered uncertain. She opened the door to her room going off to the side she offered them to go first. The two stepped in with Venessa not far behind. The walls were white with splatters of different paint colors in dot for all over. In the dots designs were painted. The floor was a green matching the green on the wall. She had a king sized bed in the corner with a multicolored comforter. I the middle was a funky, glossy, and pink coffee table surrounded by 3 squishy chairs.

"Take a seat." She gestured to the chairs. Zoro and Draco each grabbed a chair. The second they sat the chair practically swallowed them up.

"It's about Inni." Zoro said wiggling loose of the chairs grip. Venessa gave him a confused look. "Well, ummm…..how do I put this?" Zoro said quietly to himself. He looked around observing her room. _Why is her room so much better then mine._ He started scowling.

"Get on with it." She said getting annoyed.

He snapped out of it. "Why is Inni Captain and not you?" Inni walked up to the door placing an ear on the door to make they weren't doing what she thought they were doing. "You seem like you world do a better job to me." Inni started to get angry. "She is just an incompetent captain." Draco nodded. Inni was filled with total rage.

"Inni may seem a little clueless at times but she is quite smart when she need to be."

"But she needs to use that so called brain thing." Zoro barked back.

"Trust me Inni's a better captain then I would ever be. She takes control of things a lot better then me." Draco smiled at that, proving he was right earlier.

Inni didn't hear Venessa talk at all. She stood up straight and turned around viscously. She bumped into a vase knocking it over, as it shattered on the ground with a big crash. Zoro, Draco, and Venessa jumped in unison looking at the door. Inni squealed to herself jumping back in surprise knocking another vase over. As it fell to its doom Inni cursed right before it shattered. All three in the bedroom recognized their captains voice as they sweat dropped. Inni turned quickly while running, knocking over another vase. They watched the door as they heard three more crashes.

"She sucks at sneaking away." Zoro stated as the other two nodded in agreement.

They opened the door to see Inni in the middle of the hallway all vases, except one, broken.

Inni straightened up looking at the three giving her confused looks.

"It was the evil monkeys." She looked at them a little jumpy, looking very suspicions. She then turned away, running as fast as she could, bumping into the last vase. As she turned the corner the vase rocked a bit as the three sat there trying to register what just happened. The vase finally tipped over and crashed on the floor as Inni cursed again still running. The three laughed nervously then smiled.

"And you can find no captain like her." Venessa finish as she laughed with a big smile as Inni kept running around the ship.


End file.
